Julia Vena
|name = Julia Vena |kanji = ジュリアヴェナ |romanji = Juria Vena |race = Human |birthday = Unknown |age = 17 20(post-timeskip) |gender = Female |height = 5'6" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Aqua Blue |hair = Red-Pink |blood type = A |affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts Fiore Royal Military Central Mission Office |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Major |previous occupation = Student |team = None |partner = Azuki Isshi(former) |base of operations = Julia's Apartment |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed parents |alias = None |magic = Guitar Magic Sound Magic}} Julia Vena is the best friend of Azuki Isshi, she often gives Azuki advice and can manage with her temper as well. She is student at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. She is a minor character in Tales of a New Generation. 3 years later, she is now a Major in the Fiore Royal Military, mainly stationed at the Central Mission Office under Iker Dai. Appearance Julia sports a school girl's uniform , much like her best friend Azuki. She has chin length dark red-pink hair with two locks of hair longer than the rest, extending to her back. She also has flat calf high black boots . Julia is a petite in figure, and has a soft face. She was referred to as a pretty girl by many of the male students of the Academy. After graduating and entering the military, Julia's appearance changed drastically. As nature took its' course, Julia's once slim body is now curvy and voluptuous. Her reddish-pink hair has taken a more solid red tint. She has become very popular among the Military's men for her looks just like her best friend. She now sports a yellow button short over a light colored tank top that shows off her cleavage. Along with a white and black hat. She also tends to have a bandage over her nose bridge for some reason. Personality Unlike her best friend, Julia is a rather calm and level headed young woman. She is not easily angered, evident from the fact that she can tolerate Azuki's temper and antics. Julia can be seen as mellow; is a nice person to be around. She has a love for music, specifically guitar. Her love for the guitar extends too her very magic, which is Guitar magic. Accroding to her, she didn't join the military for any "noble" reasons but would rather be there then in a guild. Julia is a bit wise for her age, giving Azuki advice on things. Above all, she is a fun person who is outgoing and kind. Drake refers to her as the "cool musician type". After hearing about Drake and Azuki getting together, she laughs in delight. Despite having felt left out with all the SENSHI business, she has come to befriend all the other members. Julia's loyalty to Azuki is highly evdient when she confront Drake and warns him " to always make Azuki happy and keep it that way." She also warned that if he were to take away Azuki's smile, she would come after Drake, herself. History Magic and Abilities Not much is known about her abilities, but that she is skilled in combat. She uses her signature Guitar Magic, but also has Sound magic. Trivia *Her pre-timeskip apperance is based off Iwasawa from Angel Beats *She is a minor character in Tales of a New Generation. Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage